Practical Joke
by Whorendous
Summary: Damon just stared at her and then raised his hands in the air with a relieved look on his face. "Finally. You're awake. The witch is back everyone!" Damon makes Bonnie face the feelings she's been surpressing since she's returned. Bamon/Friendship Splash of Steroline.


**Hey, everyone. I am new to writing this fandom. I have tried my best to stay within Character. But like I said, I'm new. It make take some practice. Anyways, since I caught up on TVD, I have been obessing over Bamon. Obessing. I don't feel like there is enough good Fanfare for this couple and I want it to happen so very badly. **

**Anyways, I'm a little worried about this story. It didn't come out the way I planned. But I'm happy with it. Also, there is a splash of Steroline in here as well, since I am so tired of Elena. So very tired. **

**Warning: Some foul language. Also, this has not been beta'd but has been proof-read like a mofo.**

**Please enjoy and review! **

**~Whorendous**

* * *

><p><em>I believe that meeting each other was a practical joke<em>

_And I think I'm beginning to like you._

"What. The Actual. Fuck?"

Caroline cringed at the sound of her recently back-from-the-other-side best friend's voice.

She looked up from her text book and glanced at Bonnie with curiosity. Despite all that has happened, Caroline still had a hard time removing herself from her studies. It kept everything steady and clean. Made her focus and forget some of the shit that had gathered around her little group of friends. It also didn't hurt that when she was studying, _she wasn't thinking about Stefan_. The blonde shook her head and walked over to the other side of the dorm room, placing her pencil in her bun. Her blue eyes glanced at Bonnie and felt her own eye brows raise. Bonnie looked livid and Caroline was a little startled. _What the…_ She followed Bonnie's gaze and her mouth pursed in confusion. There sitting on Bonnie's bed was Miss. Cuddles with paper vampire teeth pasted to her muzzle and a devil's tail attached to her back end. The extra-long claws on her paws were a nice, sadistic touch.

Bonnie could feel her eye twitch as she glanced at her bed. Oh, this was rich. After all they've been through. Kai, the Gemini Coven, 1994, he still is eager to play his games. Her hands curled and uncurled in fists as she counted to ten. She's not really pissed off about Miss. Cuddles. Or the fact that he snuck into her dorm room like a creep and messed with her most precious possessions. Nope. Not pissed.

Okay, that wasn't really working.

"Arrrrg, I can't believe I trusted him with you!" Bonnie yanked her bear off the bed and ripped off the monstrosities. Oooh, when she sees him…he was going to get a nice and nasty sun burn…and maybe an aneurysm for good measure.

Her green eyes went to Caroline and she shoved Miss. Cuddles into her arms.

"Protect her with your life. This one of the most important missions I am ever going to give you." She swished around on her heel with a flourish and stomped out of the dorm.

Caroline blinked and stared down at Miss. Cuddles.

"My life can't get any crazier. I swear."

Caroline shook her head and started to walk over to her desk, bear in hand. She heard the door open with a crash. She jumped and turned around to see Stefan leaning in the door way. He leveled his head in her direction with a determined glare gleaming in his eyes.

_Well crap._ Caroline looked back down to Miss. Cuddles and sighed apologetically to the bear. "I lied."

Bonnie stood in the gravel drive way, softly smiling at the house before her. It was her home for four months so it wasn't surprising for her to feel some odd sense of comfort seeing the mansion. She was so glad the magic barrier was destroyed. Suddenly, she realized that it wasn't just comfort. She was actually _happy_ to see it. Man, times had changed.

She shook her head and tried to remind herself that she was here more for revenge then nostalgia and walked towards front door of the Salvatore house trying to rebuild her anger. She ignored the extra skip in her step. After all, seeing him after a week isn't that big of a deal. Friends don't have to see each other every day.

She halted in front of the door and raised her hand to the door. It was yanked opened before her first knock. She blinked repeatedly, a little stunned at the surprising action. Looking up, she saw those stupidly beautiful blue eyes she has come to trust. And loathe. But still trust…ish.

"Well…well…well, if it isn't the Witchiness herself. To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" His eyes widen for emphasis on the last piece of his question, his mouth quirking in a knowing smirk. He leaned over on the edge of the door lazily.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. He knew damn well why she was here.

"You ass."

"Who, moi?" Damon pointed to his chest mockingly.

Bonnie just glared at him.

Damon sighed, rolling his eyes. Leaving the door open, he turned around walking back inside the house.

Bonnie chewed her lip. Was she supposed to follow him? What the hell was he up to? She squinted her eyes, trying to analyze the situation.

"Close the door behind you, Bon Bon!"

Noticing he was almost to the point of the living room, she rushed in and closed the door behind her.

_I will toast him for this. Or for that nickname. I'm not quite sure yet._

Damon paused as he heard the door slam shut. He smirked again and made leeway to the kitchen.

The young witch followed him into the kitchen where she could smell the familiar scent of pancakes in air. She watched as Damon tapped his phone and 90's music began to blare out of the house speakers. Her mouth gaped open as he took up a spatula and began to flip some of the pancakes already cooking on the pan. _What the… _Still stunned, Bonnie walked over to the chair and slowly sat down. Her eyes never leaving the kitchen's current chef. She momentarily thought maybe she was back in the past. One glance at her phone proved her otherwise. She was about to pipe up when he beat her to it. _He really needs to stop doing that._ Her eyes narrowed at him.

"So, I was thinking a Tetris tournament after this? We can also try out some crosswords." He nodded his head to a plastic bag on the table. "Got some pretty hard ones." He waved the spatula around. "Granted they aren't 90's centric but it works all the same."

She shook her head. "What are you up to Damon?"

He put his hand over his heart.

"I'm wounded Bonnie. I really am. Here, I'm slaving away over a hot stove, and you get all Miss. Judgey on me?" He clicked his tongue. "So not nice."

Bonnie forced her smile not to show. "I'm not nice."

Damon evenly split and gathered the pancakes on the two plates to his right. He quickly reached over to turn off the stove and then picked up the two plates. Walking around the counter to the table he laid them out. One plate placed in front of Bonnie the other, on his side. Sitting down across from her, he let out a relaxed sigh. He cut into his pancakes and took a bite. After he swallowed, he looked her straight in the eye, humor all gone.

"True. You're a retarded martyr."

Bonnie leaned back in the chair and starred at him. His accusatory tone hurt and she could feel anger boil. It's a defense mechanism. So sue her.

"Fuck you, Damon. I saved your sorry ass and got it back from that hell-hole. I stayed behind with a psychopath, for you." She leaned forward, her glare burning. "So you could get back to the woman who is the love of your life and, not to mention this or anything, my best friend."

Damon just stared at her and then raised his hands in the air with a relieved look on his face. "Finally. You're awake. The witch is back everyone! "

Bonnie felt her anger run out on her in a whoosh and she blinked again.

"_What?_"

Damon put his fork down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He looked at her plainly.

"You have been on autopilot this whole damn week. You didn't even blink an eye when you found out Baby Gilbert drowned his sorrows in the pussy of other woman." He made a gesture with his hand. "Just shrugged your shoulders and walked on your merry way. He deserved you to get all Witch Bitch on his ass."

Ah, there it is, the anger returned to her body. With a little pinch of humility. Bonnie stood up so quickly, her chair toppled over with a loud resounded wooden clang. Her face red with fury and embarrassment.

"What the hell, Damon!?"

He stood up too and cut her off as she tried to walk out of the kitchen. She looked up at him and concentrated on pooling her magic. He noticed it quickly and pulled her into a hug. One hand rested on her shoulders, the other on the back of her head.

"Stop fucking hiding, Bonnie."

Bonnie was floored. In all of the months she was with him, physical contact with him was common. Just friendly tiny touches, but common. But since she came back, they haven't really touched. The dramatic hug they shared when she came out of the portal not withstanding of course. So the sudden embrace shocked her. She stayed still, willing herself not to breakdown. Her heart was fluttering. Questions spun around in her head. How did he know? What did he see? When did he begin to notice? She breathed in his scent. Sandalwood surrounded her senses and she let out a shaky breath. She slowly lifted up her arms and her hands found their place on his biceps. The first few tears spilled out and she gripped his shirt.

Damon looked up to the ceiling once he felt Bonnie's hands latch onto his arms. He could smell the saltiness of her tears. Relief flooded his system. Why did she have to make everything so effing difficult, he did not know. But he owed this woman his life and his loyalty. After all, she did save his sorry ass. Many times, actually. He snorted. He looked down at the petite girl. Her shoulders shook as she cried harder and angrier. He leaned his cheek on her head. Since the day he met her, she would put everything in her life on hold. For her friends, for her family, hell even for her enemies from time to time. Her life was crapped on as much as his was. Her hope never left her, one of the many attributes that he admired in her. Hope always eluded him and he never understood how she could keep clinging to it. So when he watched her go through the motions this week, without that spark, he knew he had to do something.

_Hope is all I have left, Damon. _

"Hmm…" His lips quirked and he could feel her shake harder. Sobbing and gasping. He held her tighter. A feeling of protectiveness overwhelmed him. The woman sacrificed her life for him. He was still in awe of it. No one, short of his brother, had done anything remotely close to that. _Not even Elena._ Impulsively, he kissed the top of her head.

Bonnie stilled as he felt his cool lips touch her scalp. She inhaled sharply, controlling her tears and pulled away from him enough to look up at him curiously.

"Did you just…kiss me?"

Damon stilled as he panicked. _Shit._ He looked down at her and squinted his eyes down at her.

"What? No." He scoffed and looked at the wall behind her.

Bonnie let out a watery chuckle. She dropped her gaze to the buttons on his shirt. It was weird but she was totally comfortable in his arms like this. It felt natural. Yeah, definitely weird. She shook her head and backed away. She crossed her arms and wiped her cheeks.

Damon felt something tug deep within him as she walked back out of his hold. Something he wasn't ready to acknowledge yet. So…he didn't.

A moment passed when a thought occurred to Bonnie. She gasped and smacked his shoulder.

"You purposely defaced Miss. Cuddles to get me here!"

"Ow, hey! Be nice, I cooked you pancakes." He glared at her.

Bonnie smiled at him. And he could swear he felt warmth spread throughout his dead body.

"You know I hate pancakes."

He snorted.

"You hate everything fun, Judgey."

"Only, the fun things you cheat at. Like Monopoly for example."

"That was once. _Once._ One mistake and you never let me forget it."

Bonnie could feel something in her click into place as they bickered. And finally, the feeling of being misplaced, like forgotten toy, which had haunted her since she got back…just disappeared. She watched as Damon shook his head and walked back to his plate to grabbed a pancake and tear into it. She looked hard at him. _He missed me._ She ignored her heart doing some stupid flutter at the thought and shook her head again. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm, looking him straight in the eye.

"Thank you, Damon."

Cheeks and mouth full of pancake, Damon smirked at the little witch.

"Anytime."

Bonnie went and grabbed the bag of crosswords. Twirling around, she walked towards the rec room.

"Come on. Crossword time."

Damon swallowed the last bite of the pancake and then snatched the bottle of bourbon off the counter. Following her path, he took a swig out of the bottle.

"I vote for Tetris."

"No! You won last time! What's the point?"

"Exactly, witch. So my turn to pick. And I pick Tetris."

When Stefan came home later that day, he walked in on Bonnie and Damon playing Call of Duty. Arguing playfully. He immediately shook his head and walked right back out. Man, Caroline must have hit him hard then he thought. He smirked. But that kiss was worth it. He walked to his room whistling.

Today was a good day.


End file.
